Near, Far, Wherever You Are
by Iubirea
Summary: After two years Sora and Riku return to Destiny Islands to spend one night with the girls they love. Sora x Kairi and Riku x OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I was watching a fan made music video for Kingdom Hearts and I got really moved by it so I decided I'm gonna write a Sora x Kairi fic, cause I'm absolutely sick with the Riku x Sora pairing. I used to like it, but there's hardly any Sora x Kairi or Riku with an OC or another female character from KH. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy yaio but I'm just getting tired of the Riku x Sora pairing. Anyways I'm through ranting. Enjoy! And remember…Read and Review! Thanks a bunch! **

**I'm gonna have a Riku chapter too. He'll be with an OC Serina. He needs some loving too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

'**blah' thinking**

"**blah" talking**

'How long has it been since I've seen your smiling face Sora? I miss you so much. When I think about you it feels like someone is ripping my whole being in half.' Kairi looked out at the ocean watching the sun set.

"Are you thinking about him again Kairi? I know it's been a long two years, but they'll come back one day." Serina was speaking so softly Kairi could barely hear her.

"I know, it's just I miss him so much." Kairi said tears coming to her eyes. "I know how you feel. I miss them both, especially Riku. Well I'm heading back to our apartment. No use thinking about the past, won't do us any good." Serina said walking towards town. "Kairi….Sora wouldn't want you pining over him now would he?" Serina said over her shoulder.

"I guess you're right for once Serina." Kairi said, quickly dodging Serina's fist. "Ha-ha very funny Kairi!" Both girls giggling as they walked towards their apartment.

**Later that night….**

Kairi sat up straight in her bed gasping for air. "Ohhh not again. Not another dream." She said sniffling trying to keep the tears from falling. Kairi stood up walking to her window. "Sora, why? Why?" she finally caved in allowing the tears to fall.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I tried to come back. I just couldn't." Sora said stepping out of the shadows. "Sora! W-what…I don't understand? How..? This isn't a dream is it?" Kairi said walking up to him putting her hands on his chest making sure he was really there.

"I'm really here Kairi. I can't stay for long though. Riku is here too. He's with Serina right now." Sora said taking Kairi in his arms. "Oh Sora! I missed you so much!" she said nuzzling his chest. "K-Kairi. I-I love you! I wanted to say it for so long but I never could." He could feel her stiffen in his arms. "Sora? You really love me?" He nodded. "I love you too." She could feel him jump when she kissed his neck. "Sora I want to show you…how much I love you."

"W-what do you mean Kairi?" Sora thought he knew what she was talking about, he just wanted to confirm it. "I want us to…make love." Kairi blushed looking up into his cerulean eyes. Sora nodded and led Kairi to her bed.

Kairi gasped as he started to pull off her shirt. She grabbed his hands and looked at him. Sora looked at her and leaned forward kissing her deeply. She gasped as he grabbed her breast under the fabric and squeezed it making her moan and arch into him. Sora moved his hands down to her shirt hem and started to pull it up. He pulled away and pulled it over her head throwing it in a hamper that was next to the door.

Kairi moaned as he fingered her bra. He let out a low 'hmph' before looking up at her. She laughed as she grabbed his hands and pulled them behind her back. He looked at her confused as she put his hands on the clasps pushing them together and than pulling them apart letting it fall to the ground. Sora kissed her again on the lips before going to her neck line and kissing all the newly exposed skin. He then came down to her breast and smiled up at her. Kairi blushed and quickly covered them with her hands.

Sora grabbed her chin and made her stare down at him. "They're beautiful, don't be embarrassed." He said slowly moving her hands away so he had more access. He put his mouth over her nipple and sucked on it making her moan and grab his head pulling him in closer to her. He laughed making her chest vibrate. He licked the one in his mouth while his hand that wasn't holding her hip squeezed and massaged her other breast.

Kairi gasped as she fell onto the bed and Sora followed. He looked at her and waited. "What?" she asked running her hand through hisspiky brownlocks.

"Are you sure you want to do this." He said holding himself back just in case. Kairi looked up at him and smiled.

"Sora, I wouldn't have let you get this far if I didn't want you too." She said. And that was the last thing she got to say as his lips crashed down on hers. Kairi gasped when he bit her bottom lip gently. He licked her lip after pulling away a bit and put a trail of kisses along her jaw and to her ear. He licked it and sucked on the earlobe making her put her hands in his hair and pull him back to her kissing him again.

His hand slid down to her shorts and he played with the button and zipper pulling them down slowly once he got them open. He moaned when he felt her wetness through her panties. Kairi gasped as he stroked her and pulled his hand back.

He started down her neck and stopped when he heard her moan every time he found a special spot. He stopped in the valley of her breast and kissed each one. He looked up at her to see her head thrown back and her panting hard, face flushed. Once she realized he stopped she looked down at him with lust filled eyes.

Sora closed his eyes and moaned as she stared at him with those azure eyes and he kissed her left nipple before taking it into his mouth. Kairi arched and moaned even louder. Sora smiled and reached up to massage the other one in his hand. Sora pulled away and looked down at the wet nipple before going to the other switching his hands around to switch jobs.

Kairi felt him start to get up and sat before her. She blushed once she realized she only had on her panties while he had on pants. She got up and looked at him with a devious smile. He looked back at her as she reached forward messing with the button and zipper until she got them open she pulled them off and gasped at what she saw. He jumped on her again making them both bounce on the bed. He kicked off his pants onto the floor before he started to grind against her hips with his.

Kairi gasped once again as he put his fingers under her underwear and played with the hair. He then put one finger on her lips and stretched them out a bit before sticking his finger in. Kairi arched up once he moved around a bit. "Oh, Sora!" she moaned into his neck. He smirked down at her and nuzzled her neck a bit before biting it not too gently. Kairi's eyes got big and she jumped up reaching to her neck. Sora grabbed her hands and put them over her head.

Kairi gasped as he put another finger in her and moving them around. Kairi laid back down and closed her eyes and leaned further back into her pillow enjoying all the sensations she was feeling. She had never felt like this before.

Kairi felt herself coming closer to her peak and she arched up, trying to get him in her deeper. Sora smirked as he pulled his fingers out and looked at them. They were covered in her sweet nectar which he slipped in his mouth and sucked on them. Kairi got up and watched him. Sora pulled his fingers out of his mouth and stuck them in hers letting her taste herself. Kairi moaned at the taste and pulled away. Sora smirked and put his fingers around the sides of her panties, pulling them down and tossing them on the floor. Sora then did the same to his boxers.

Kairi stared down at him for a long time. Sora took her hand and brought it down to his member and made her stroke it. He let go once she got an even pace and started moving faster.

"Ohh Kairi!" he gasped holding her head in his hands with his head on her neck panting. She knew he was getting close and pulled away just as he did. She pulled him with her as she fell back onto the bed. Sora moved around until his tip brushed her entrance. Kairi moaned and moved up a bit. Sora moved up and grabbed her hands and held them up. "Are you sure? You know this is gonna hurt." He said before he lost the ability to speak. Kairi looked at him with dark eyes and nodded.

"I know, but I don't know anyone else I would rather do this with." She said as she moved up letting him in slightly. Sora nodded and moved down to her face, hovering over her lips with his own. He slipped in slowly, and was thankful she was so wet. At least this wouldn't hurt as much as it could. Kairi felt him in her and she stiffened. Sora came to a barrier in her and he looked into her eyes. Kairi nodded and he plunged in, catching her cry in a kiss. He didn't move and continued kissing her until she adjusted to his size.

Kairi felt tears fall from her eyes which made him move up and kiss them away. She felt a smile tug on her lips. She put her hand on his cheek. Kairi rocked her hips getting him to move. Sora moaned and pulled back a bit. Kairi started to protest until he pounded back into her. Sora started to make a pace that he knew she could keep and continued on. She moved her hips in time with his as she felt herself moving closer and closer to her peck.

Her body shuttered as she came to her climax and she saw a bright flash.

"SORA!"

Sora heard her shout his name and he thrust one last time coming to the peck of his own. Kairi's body shuttering under his and her screaming his name. He couldn't hold back.

"KAIRI!" He shouted as he joined her.

"That was good." He told her as he stroked her long red hair. He laughed gently, making her vibrate against him. He said kissing her again. Sora pulled out of her. Kairi sighed in his chest and hugged him to her. Sora smiled as she did this and rubbed her back..

Sora watched her fall asleep. 'She'll wake up tomorrow and I'll be gone.' He thought sadly. He quietly got out of her bed and put his clothes on. He bent over and whispered into her ear. "Kairi I love you and I promise I'll come back again." He kissed her forehead and left going to find Riku, standing at the door momentarily with a sad smile on his face before he left.

**sniff Oh that was a sad ending. But it had to be done. I'll do Riku and Serina in the next chapter.**

**-Iubirea-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Here's the second chapter for Near, Far, Wherever You Are! Enjoy, and remember…r&r! Btw, if anyone wants to draw Serina please do! Thanks!**

'**Thinking'**

"**Talking"**

Serina sighed as she looked out her window at the stars. 'I wonder if Riku is doing the same thing. He loved to look at the stars.' Serina could feel the tears building up. "No! I have to be strong for Riku!" she said, holding back a sob.

"I thought you promised you wouldn't cry?" a familiar figure said stepping out of the shadows. "R-riku? Is that really you?" Serina gasped. "In the flesh!" Riku said grinning. "You jerk! I was so worried about you! You promised you would come back to me soon! It's been two damn years!" Serina yelled walking to him. "Uhh yeah, about that…" Riku rubbed the back of his head.

"You can tell me later Riku; right now I just want to tell you… I love you." she whispered just before his mouth met hers.

Before long, she started responding, her eyes shut closed, kissing him back and reveling in the feel of his lips. It was soft and tender at first, but soon it grew more passionate as Riku's arms wrapped around her form pulling her against his body.

Serina whimpered when she felt his warm tongue tease her lips, licking and nipping at her lower lip, begging for entrance. She moaned, opening her mouth for him.

Both of them would've loved for it to go on forever, if they hadn't needed air. After a long while, they pulled away from each other, Riku's forehead touching hers as he looked down at Serina.

Serina began to moan into his mouth when she felt his hands begin to roam her body. Releasing her from his kiss, his lips instantly came down to lick and nip at her neck.

"Riku…" Serina gasped, loving the feel of his tongue and lips when he started to suck on her sensitive skin. Her fingers buried themselves in his silver hair when one of his hands slipped underneath her shirt and cupped her breast through the thin fabric of her bra.

"Serina…" He whispered huskily, his eyes meeting with hers in a darkening gaze. "I want you…" His breath tickled her ears before he nipped at it, running his tongue around the shell of her ear. "I need you…please"

He pressed his lower half against her, and she let out a gasp as she felt something hard press against her stomach through his pants. Serina would have fallen right then if he hadn't been holding her.

She brought his head down to hers for another kiss, her tongue finding his this time. He groaned, and was almost upset when she pulled away hastily. But his anger was melted away when he heard her next word.

"Yes…"

As soon as Serina had whispered her answer, Riku needed nothing else.

Leaning down, he captured her lips in a searing kiss, their tongues seeking each other. Serina's hands began to wander all over his chest, and she let her nimble fingers work on unbuttoning his shirt.

Riku groaned when she pushed off his shirt, falling softly too the floor. Breaking their kiss, she began to send butterfly kisses down his neck.

"I love you…" She whispered against his throat before working her way down his muscled chest. Riku's breathing became heavier as he pulled off his pants.

He bit back a gasp when her tongue flicked over his nipple, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"Serina…" He whispered, pulling her away suddenly and lifting her into his arms. She let out an eep and he laughed at her innocent behavior. He laid her down on her bed.

He hovered above her, sending kisses down her neck. Riku's hands found their way to the bottom of her shirt, and he tugged it over her body. She blushed as his aquamarine eyes drank in all of her curves, hands brushing over her breasts and hardening her nipples under the white bra.

He grinned, his hands continuing to wander over her skin. His hand slid down, further until he reached the hem of her red skirt. Riku looked into her emerald eyes, seeing if there was any hesitation. There was none, so he pulled the skirt down, leaving her only in her undergarments.

"Riku…" She whispered her breathing heavy. He kissed her on her jaw, licking down her neck as his hands came to her back, unclasping the bra. The material was carelessly thrown aside, and Riku let his eyes devour her body.

She blushed, turning her head away, but he forced her eyes to meet with his.

"Don't be ashamed…" He whispered. "You're beautiful…more beautiful than I had ever dreamed of…" Serina blushed even deeper at the comment, and she felt all of her insecurities fade away as she only focused on his lips and tongue as it scorched a trail down her body.

"Oh…" She moaned when she felt his tongue flick at her nipple. Swirling around it, he teased the sensitive flesh for a few seconds before he began to suck on it. Riku smirked against her skin when she let out a loud moan, and his hand went up to massage her other breast.

Serina entangled her fingers in his hair, clinging onto his head to hold him in place.

"Riku… She was finding it hard to breath as he began to do the same ministrations to her other breast, licking and sucking eagerly.

He removed his hand from her right nipple, moving slowly downwards to the heated center between her legs. Riku slipped his hand beneath the last piece of clothing hiding her from him, and inserted a finger into her wet folds.

Serina gasped and bucked her hips into him at first contact, her emerald eyes wide. He smirked, bringing his head up to kiss her feverishly.

God, she's so wet…' He thought, his fingers stroking and teasing her nub.

"A-Ah…Riku… Please…" She moaned, feeling the pleasures that he was inflicting upon her. Serina could feel heat pooling in her belly.

Riku felt himself grow even harder at her words, and his painful erection was already pressing tightly against his boxers.

He lowered himself, his tongue licking a fiery trail down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, over her flat belly, and swirling around her navel. Serina's breaths became heavier as he went even lower.

She whimpered when his fingers left her core, only to grasp her panties. She looked down at him, to see that he was gazing back with a pleading look, to ask her permission to go on.

"Don't stop, Riku," Serina whispered. He quickly discarded her of her last item of clothing, and moved his head in between her legs. Riku inhaled deeply, letting himself drown in her exhilarating scent of arousal.

Serina's eyes shot wide open and she moaned loudly when she felt his tongue dive deep into her core, stroking at her. She shivered with pleasure.

Riku plundered his tongue as deep as he could, savoring her unique flavor as it flowed into his mouth. He could hear her moan his name in pleasure, and it only aroused him more. His member was throbbing painfully now, begging for relief.

He could tell she was close to her release now, as her walls had begun to tighten around his tongue, and her moans became louder.

He pulled out of her, and inwardly chuckled when she whimpered her loss. Riku kissed her softly, letting her taste her own essence on his tongue. He wanted to be inside of her when she came.

Breaking their kiss, he fumbled with taking his boxers off, and before Serina could even blink, he had ridden himself of it. Timidly, she let her eyes wander down, and her blush grew at the sight of him.

He was stunning in his naked glory. Serina gasped when he moved to cover her body with his own, letting out a groan of satisfaction at the first full skin-on-skin contact.

Riku smiled seductively down at her, his aquamarine eyes flickering with love and desire. Emerald eyes stared back with love, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

He groaned against her mouth and carefully positioned himself at her entrance. His hard member teasing her nub as he pressed closer.

"Serina…are you sure?" He whispered against her skin. He knew this was going to be her first time…and he felt glad that he would be the first to touch her, to take her virginity.

But at the same time, this was his first time too…it was new territory for himself as well. He gazed down at the girl in his arms, who stared trustingly into his eyes. He didn't want to hurt her, but it had to be done.

Nervously, Serina nodded.

"Yes, Riku I need you…I love you more than anything…I've never been so sure in my entire life…" Serina kissed him softly on his lips, to reassure him. "Take all of me…mind, body and soul."

Riku slowly eased himself into her, holding back a groan of pleasure at the feeling of her tight walls around him. Before long, he came in contact with her hymen.

He watched as Serina winced slightly, but did not avert her gaze. Slowly, she nodded. Not holding anything back, he took her with one quick thrust. Serina cried out in pain and tears began to form in her eyes. She felt like she was being torn in two.

Riku completely froze, not moving as he kissed away the tears that streamed down her flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry Serina…don't cry."

For a while, they stayed like that. Riku remained motionless as he let her get used to having him inside of her, and the pain slowly disappeared. When Serina smiled and kissed him gently, he knew it was time.

Riku began to move, starting a slow and easy pace. The pleasure was beginning to leak through him as he pumped in and out of her. Beneath him, he could feel Serina writhing, as she mewled in pleasure.

"R-Riku…" She moaned, her legs holding onto him tightly as he thrust into her. He only responded with a groan, his pace still slow savoring every second.

"Serina," He moaned, coming down to kiss her passionately, Serina wrapped her arms around his neck, her body soon moving in time with his as she met him stroke for stroke. The warm feeling pooled into her belly once more, and her moans were becoming louder, as he began to quicken his pace.

Riku couldn't help but let out a loud moan when he felt her hands rake down his back, leaving red marks with her nails.

"Riku…" Serina gasped, her breathing heavy, "…harder…faster…" She gasped, and he didn't hesitate to obey. Their bodies were slick with sweat, sliding against each other.

The room was filled with loud moans as Serina was practically screaming in pleasure, followed by a few groans and grunts from Riku.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. And she's mine…' He thought possessively.

His strokes became more urgent, as her walls were beginning to clench around his throbbing member, begging for release. Riku groaned, loving the sound of her voice screaming his name as she neared her climax.

His lips came crashing down with hers, consuming every bit of her. He felt her body tremble beneath him, and she tore away from his lips.

"RIKU!" Serina screamed into the night as Riku sent her over the edge into oblivion.

With one last thrust, he reached his climax as well, letting the pleasure wash over them in waves of bliss.

When she had finally come down from her release, she looked at her lover. He moved to give her one last kiss, breaking away and burying his face into her neck, nuzzling her.

She watched as his body shuddered slightly from their love making, and his breath was still heavy as he breathed against her skin.

Slowly, Riku pulled himself out of her, and rolled onto his side, pulling her along with him so that she was lying on his chest; her onyx hair spread out and mingled with his silver locks.

He pulled the sheet over them, watching her fall asleep. Riku looked up when he heard someone enter her room. "Riku, it's time for us to go." Sora sighed. Riku nodded, "Give me a few minutes to get dressed." Sora looked at Riku and grinned at the sight before he walked out. Riku silently got out of the bed and quickly got dressed. He looked back one more time at the love of his life before he left to continue his journey.

**Well that's it. I might write another chapter about Kairi and Serina's feelings when they wake up the next morning. If I get enough good reviews. All reviews are welcome, please try to be nice!**

**-Iubirea-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! Please enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!

* * *

**

"Mmmmm… Good morning Sora…" Kairi said as she rolled over reaching for Sora. "Sora? Sora? H-he's gone…he's really gone." She sat up on her bed, holding back the tears. "I know you'll come back to me…. one day."

**In Serina's room….**

"Huaaaaah….mmmm 'morning Riku!" Serina said as she sat up in bed looking out at Destiny Islands' beach. "Huh? Wha! He's gone…hmmm I figured he would be gone. Grrrrrr that bastard! When he gets back I'll have to teach him a thing or two!" she yelled into the air.

**Later that evening…**

"Hey Kairi!" Serina yelled to the younger girl. "Hmmmm what is it Serina?" Kairi asked watching the sun set. "You know, we said we would wait on them right? Well I came up with a brilliant plan! Why don't we go looking for them! Who knows how long they're gonna be gone…" Serina said as she plopped onto the beach beside Kairi.

"Hmmm that's a great idea! But there's one problem. How are we supposed to find them? We have no idea where to look. They could be together or separated." Kairi said turning to look at Serina.

"All we have to do is follow our heart. I'm sure we'll find them." she said putting her hand over her heart.

* * *

**I know that's a crappy way to end it and I know its short! But don't worry! I'm working on a story about Kairi and Serina looking for Sora and Riku. I'm also working on another story with my friend. It should be up soon!**


End file.
